Ghost Recon Operation: Kingslayer
by RedmoonPro
Summary: Join Nomad a solo Infiltration specialist as she is deployed to Bolivia to take down El Sueño and the Santa Blanca Cartel. Takes place from Ghost recon wildlands - Ghost recon breakpoint for now.
1. Called in

Ch.1

'Called in'

[July 2012]

Seeing through the dust and dirt felt impossible especially with bullets flying by her head she returned fire but she couldn't tell if she hit anyone before she could check she screamed out in pain as a bullet lodged itself in her leg causing her to fall to ground she could hear the enemy falling in on her now but the sound of gunfire close to her head made her look up and see a comrade firing murderously.

[July 2019]

The woman woke up a sheen of cold sweat covered her entire body she looked to her side and saw her husband still asleep and also saw that the digital clock read 'four forty-five' pulling the blanket off of herself and swinging her legs off the side of the bed once her feet touched the floor she set her hands on her legs she took a deep breath before getting up and leaving the room stealthily walking down the hall she made her way to the kitchen she stopped at the counter and started coffee then headed for the fridge and pulled out milk opening a cupboard she pulled out cereal then went to the dishwasher and pull out a bowl fixing herself a bowl she returned the milk and cereal to their respective places then sat at the island and ate her meal after she finished her breakfast she set the bowl and spoon in the sink just as her coffee let her know it was ready with a 'ding' pulling a mug down from a cupboard she filled it with the hot drink then tossed in a spoon of sugar before going out to her chair on her porch sipping her drink watching the distant interstate only a few cars were present sitting in her rocker she could hear the neighbors starting to leave for work looking at her phone the clock read 'six o'clock' finishing her coffee she got up and made her way to the master bathroom shrugging out of her clothes she went and grab some clothes from the drawer as she walked back to the bathroom she saw her husband stirring a bit she closed the bathroom door then started up the shower testing the water before she stepped in a few minutes later she stepped out trying off with a towel from the rack dressed in a old T-shirt and leggings she stepped back out on the porch as the neighborhood was coming to life now she checked her clock now reading 'six-thirty' doing some routine stretches she set her airpods in her ears selecting the workout playlist and hitting the random button 'I Love Rock n Roll' started playing as she started her morning run.

She ran through the neighborhood down past the man-made pond.

She waved at a man starting his mower up as she continued past him.

She saw a kid riding his bike throwing papers onto the porches of the many residents residing in this suburb she continued on.

The song that played next was 'Bad Reputation' an old man was out walking she gave him a quick two fingered salute as she ran past him as he saluted her.

She got back to her home then pulled her phone out it read 'seven-thirty' she walked back inside and closed the door she went to the kitchen for a drink and saw a note on the fridge held by a magnet pulled it off the fridge.

"Got called into work be home around six. love you. ~ David" she read before filling a glass with water downing it then heading to the bedroom pulling out clothes she heard someone knock on the front door she set the clothes down on the bed then headed towards the door.

Answering the door she opens the door to a tall man looking like an army general.

"North." The man said simply.

"Mitchell." North answered plainly.

"President's orders." Mitchell said handing her official papers.

Reading them over North looks at Mitchell.

"Tonight." Mitchell said shortly.

North only nodded.

"See you at the briefing." Mitchell said as he saw a boy emerging from the hallway.

Closing the door after him North laid her back up against it she reread the papers again.

"Mom?"

"Hey buddy..." North greeted the boy sounding exhausted.

"You gotta leave again don't you.." the boy asked.

North looked at him with tired eyes.

"Of course." The boy said.

"It's my job. I'll be back before you or dad even notice." North said hoping she was right.

"Whatever..." the boy said retreating down the hall.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me.." North said trying not to raise her voice.

"My birthday is today!" The boy shouted angrily. You were gone for my sixth birthday too. But this time your leaving on my birthday. It's bullshit!" The boy ranted angrily.

"Don't use that kinda language!" North yelled temper flaring.

"Or what!?" The boy tested.

"Or I'll!--" North said but didn't finish knowing this wouldn't solve anything.

"What?!" The boy challenged.

"Go take the trash out." North told him seriously.

"What?" The boy asked.

"It'd better be done by the time I'm out of the shower." North said walking to the master bathroom.

Picking up the clothes from her bed she went and got in the shower where she sat down and closed her eyes.

Hearing the sound of a man yelling profanity she looked up and saw her last standing teammate Walker.

"Get off your ass and on your feet Rook!" Walker said helping North off the ground.

She propped herself on the rock she was using for cover as she leaned on it she pulled her M4 over the cover to return fire after a couple rounds were fired she saw an object land next to her and Walker.

"Grenade!" North yelled scrambling away from the cover Walker rolled to another rock as it exploded shrapnel finding its way into North's chest and stomach as fell back she saw more grenades flying through the air she saw also as they were about to explode.

But the sound was interrupted by her phone's alarm going off pulling North out of her thoughts standing up she finished showering she stepped out and slipped into some jeans a black tank top and a denim jacket she combed her hair then pulled it into a bun then walked out to the bedroom where she grabbed the papers and her car keys she slipped out of her room to the living room where her son waited.

"Take the trash out?" North asked.

The boy shook his head defiantly ready to fight.

"Happy birthday buddy..." North says after letting out a sigh. "Don't make your dad do that. Ok." She added.

"Ok." The boy said sadly.

North then kissed him on the forehead. "Happy birthday..." she said one last time before walking out the door.

She got in the car and started it but texted her husband before she left the attached garage.

"They called me into work be back soon. Love you." She hit send then started to drive towards where the briefing was being held this was the worst time to be called in.


	2. The Briefing

Ch. 2

'The Briefing'

[9:00 AM, Briefing room]

North had just arrived and was immediately sat down for briefing.

A video on a large TV screen started as she sat down. "This is Operation Kingslayer listen up our field of operations is Bolivia. Dense jungles, Freezing mountains and salt flats. If you don't watch your back you won't leave it alive. Your target is the Santa Blanca drug cartel their network relies on fear, violence and intimidation. You'll need to destroy them from the inside destabilise each aspect of their operations production, smuggling, influenc and security to bring them to their knees. You have full autonomy. You pick your targets you decide how to take them out. Just get it done. Gather your Intel learn who the players learn their methods and destroy them. To make this Op a real party the local military force Unidad are on the cartel's payroll they've been fighting it out with a low rent rebel group called The Kataris 26. You want to survive? These under funded and under equipped rebels are your new best friends. You gotta think you gotta be strategic. No one will come when you call for help. Use what you can to get the job done you have your arsenal and every vehicle you can find at your disposal and don't be afraid to throw out the playbook. You are an elite war fighter remember ghost credit is failure. You will burn the Santa Blanca drug cartel to the ground but no one will know who was holding the match." The briefing ended with the Ghost Recon logo taking place on the screen.

"Any questions?" Mitchell asked.

"Who's the woman?" North asked.

"Karen Bowman she's undercover as a international aides worker she'll be your Intel source." Mitchell informed.

"Callsign?" North asked.

"Nomad." Mitchell answered.

North nodded.

"If that's all your questions suit up." Mitchell said leaving the room.

North walked out of the room and into a dressing room she got out of her jeans and into standard US Army Cargo pants in U.S. Woodland camo then pulled a pair of knee pads on then shin guards both in dark gray she then donned elbow guards colored black she grabbed some stealth-op tactical shoes in black color then shrugged a backpack on equipped with a couple smoke grenades of various colors North then pulled a pair of gloves used predominantly by 4th Echelon as well as their trademark Trifocal Goggles North started to walk out the room then grabbed a can of body paint to go. North made it to the door and was stopped by Mitchell.

"Here." Mitchell said handing North a pair of high tech glasses. "They won't cause a problem with the goggles. HQ wants you wearing them at all times during mission it records whatever your seeing."

North took the glasses looming at them for a second before putting them on.

"Press both sides." Mitchell said miming the action needed.

North did so and immediately the glasses powered on when she looked at Mitchell his file came up like glasses had a computer inside.

"Whoa.." North said trying not to take them off.

"Probably'll take some getting used to." Mitchell said before walking towards his office.

North started towards the helipad to check up on how much time she had she found the helicopter was still readying to take off.

"It'll be a few minutes!" the pilot said over the sound of the blades whirling.

North nodded and gave him a thumbs up before stepping back inside she went and picked up her phone and other personal items and placed them in a locker she then wrote down the code to the locker then walked down to Mitchell's office.

Mitchell saw as North walked in so he straightened up in his chair.

"This is the number of my locker and the code for it." North said handing Mitchell the paper.

He took it. "If anything happens I'll have it returned to your family." Mitchell informed her.

North nodded and turned to leave when Mitchell said "good luck" she didn't answer she sat in the hall leading to the helipad she leaned forward in the chair playing with her fingers she took a deep breath then went towards the armory North picked out a G36C attached with a digital scope, a short barrel and std grenade launcher after picking up an SR-25 rifle she attached a short barrel, a Powerful scope and a twenty round magazine. She pulled a 5.7 USG pistol as well putting a three dot laser on the bottom of the muzzle.

North left the armory and headed back to check on the Helipad crew's progress and it looked like they were tuning something connecting the blades on top North sat back down in the chair from earlier she pulled out her Karambit and studied it in her hands.

[July 2012]

"You still gotta long way to go." Walker said sitting on a small chair.

North opened her eyes and turned herself a searing pain shot through her when she tried to turn her body towards the man's voice.

"Stay down." Walker said not moving from his spot.

"What do you mean." North said through gritted teeth.

"You got talent. But you ain't a killer." Walker said matter of factly.

"Not a killer?" North repeated.

"You ain't hungry. Is a better way of pointing it." Walker corrected himself.

"What the hell you mean?" North asked pain starting to subside.

Walker shifted around in his seat before raising his head to stare past her. "The only test of a man's worth... is battle.. when those rounds go screwing past your head you're gonna learn. If your hungry enough... hungry enough to take that victory." Walker said seriously.

North just laid back and thought about what he said.. was she hungry enough?

[July 2019]

North was pulled from her thoughts by on of the pilots.

"We're cleared for departure." The pilot informed her.

North nodded and stood up to follow him searching her Karambit.

Mitchell watched as North boarded the helicopter.

"Another thing!" Mitchell yelled over the helicopter.

North turned to Mitchell one foot in the helicopter.

"You'll have three 'guys in a chair' watching your every move through those AR glasses!" Mitchell yelled over the helicopter blades.

Turning away she stepped all the way into the helicopter and sat down before looming back at Mitchell. "Hoo-Ah" North said as confirmation that she heard him.

"Good luck Nomad." Mitchell said as the helicopter took off.


	3. Rescue Amaru

Ch. 3

'Rescue Amaru'

[Bolivia, Nighttime]

She had spent hours in this helicopter now. They had picked up this Karen Bowman on the way to the destination and judging by the scenery they were nearly to the 'LZ'.

North remembered this woman's voice though, she had to ask. "The agent they murdered." North began searching for the right way to go about this. "You knew him?" North asked.

"He was a friend of mine.." Bowman said simply.

"Sorry for your loss.." North said attempting sympathy.

"I could say it comes with the job but it doesn't come any easier." Bowman said looking out at the storm they were flying through.

"No.. It doesn't." North agreed not knowing what else to say on the matter. "Guess you've been down here awhile?" North assumed.

"I've been living as Karen Bowman International aid worker for just about five years.. Means living rough but as a cover at least it gets me out and about." Bowman answered.

"At least it comes with a chopper." North said honestly.

Thunder rolled into earshot North Judged it to be a mile away as she rechecked her pistol.

"I've heard rumors of you. I was a rookie field officer in Moscow when the coup went down." Bowman broke the silence. "There was talk you were involved?" Bowman inquired looking at the female soldier who was fixated on the storm.

North who had been holding Bowman's gaze now looked away towards the distant mountains. "Nah must've been someone else." North answered. "I was never there." North said now watching at the raging storm.

"Not everyday you get to meet an urban legend in the flesh." Bowman said looking for a response.

The smallest chuckle escaped North. "You should tell that to my kid." North said with a smile. "Maybe he'd listen when I tell him to take the trash out." Remembering her dispute with her son.

"Is it hard being someone who doesn't officially exist?" Bowman asked.

"You tell me Karen Bowman International aid worker." North answered sarcastically.

North's response sparked another moment of silence between the two before Bowman spoke up again.

"I'm sure you've seen the horrible fucked up shit people are capable of when there are zero repercussions but let me tell you right now. Bowman said with a serious tone. "No matter how you compartmentalize, how you desensitize you can't prepare for El Sueño." Bowman informed her.

"He has a religious streak that rates pretty close to delusional. Bowman continued. "He's taken down the poverty, the chastity. He's not in it for the church or the money it has to be for the power. This joint task force CIA, DEA, JSOC. I'm your resident spook for this ride welcome to Operation Kingslayer. Bowman briefed the soldier.

"The briefing said there would be a contingent of locals?" North asked for verification.

"The Kataris 26 they're a group of revels that are giving Unidad and Santa Blanca some resistance. We'll meet their leader Pac Katari as soon as we touch down. The Bolivians have a long history of hating us Yankees but this time let's hope the enemy of my enemy will be my friend. Bowman said with her mind on the mission. "But don't turn your back on him. I'm not going to." Bowman added as she looked down North now looking down from her side to see a small building with the light on and a man standing outside.

The chopper touched down North got out Bowman not far behind they strode up to the man wearing military gear.

"A soldier. This the help you promised? That Sandoval promised? A single Yankee died so you send one soldier.. Hundreds of Bolivians have died by Santa Blanca bullets! Where will my hundreds of soldiers come from?!" Katari ranted.

"As Americans we aren't here remember? This soldier is the best covert operator our country has to offer. With her help you won't need hundreds of soldiers. Bowman stated calmly.

"Are you familiar with the word hubris Señora Bowman?" Katari asked.

"Meet Pac Katari. Leader of the resistance group Kataris 26. We will work with the rebels to destabilize Santa Blanca's organization." Bowman introduced. "They've been fighting Santa Blanca and corrupt Bolivian officials for nearly six years now. We'll need to coordinate targets.." Bowman concluded.

"There is no time for this. We have information on Amaru's whereabouts!" Katari informed quickly.

"Amaru? You found him?" Bowman inquired clearly interested. "Amaru is one of the founders of Kataris 26." Bowman filled North in.

"More than that this group. Is founded on his ideas without his theories of an agrarian proletariat there will be no organized resistance against Santa Blanca and the corruption in our government." Katari stated. "Amaru must be saved. If you were to assist my people it would do much to earn my confidence." Katari admitted.

"Where is he?" Bowman asked.

"We do not know exactly. We know that he is in this province and that there is a Santa Blanca lieutenant that knows where he is." Katari answered quickly.

"I'll put a call in to the activity see if they can dig more Intel out of the airwaves. Bowman assured the man. "Start looking for that lieutenant and keep me informed of everything via SAP phone. Bowman ordered North. "Good hunting.." Bowman added.

"Saving Amaru is important to our cause Yankee. Katari said to North. "Make sure you don't kill the Santa Blanca lieutenant before you get the chance to ask him questions. Katari finished as he and Bowman entered the small building leaving North to her business.

Nomad double tapped the right side of her AR glasses opening a encrypted channel with small windows opening showing three men at computers.

"Time to earn your pay people put on your game faces." Nomad said getting into a nearby Jeep supplied by the rebels.

"I tell you I'm not too comfortable working with Pac Katari and his rebels." Midas said speaking his mind right away. "Their kind of ideology always ends up with more bodies in the ground. Midas finished.

"What's your feeling on this op Nomad?" Holt asked inquisitively.

"At the end of the day this is a revenge mission. We need to focus and get this done quick before we get stuck between local politics and a firestorm of cartel bullets." Nomad answered turning onto a dirt road. "First objective: track down that Santa Blanca lieutenant, so we can find Amaru." Nomad briefed plainly.

"Hoo-ah." Midas said in agreement.

Nomad exited the jeep screwing on the suppressor onto her 5.7 pistol and crouching into the brush to the side of the road to plan her approach.

"Send me up." Midas said prompting Nomad to pull her backpack off and pull out a drone.

"I'll scout the place out." Midas assured as the drone took flight Nomad replaced her backpack.

"One just up the steps and a couple sitting at the top of the hill I'll keep looking." Midas reported as Nomad made her move.

Stalking through the bushes paralleling the road she saw the first enemy making her way silently up the steps Nomad stepped behind her victim he held his gun at his side with his hand away from the trigger. Nomad carefully flipped the safety on with an audible click causing the sentry to look at his weapon then to try and turn around, but he was kicked in the back of his knee bringing him to a kneel where Nomad grabbed his face and slit his throat while simultaneously snapping his neck. After falling to the ground Nomad grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and dragged him into the bushes.

Upon reaching the top of the next stairway Nomad saw a man sitting on a crate and another kicking a soccer ball around, Nomad replaced her karambit with her pistol and snuck behind the sitting enemy the other to fixated with the soccer ball.

Pulling the man from behind she shot him in the head then pulled him close to act as a shield as the ball player scrambled for his gun but was felled with two shots in the back and one in the head.

"Good shooting." Weaver commented.

Nomad pulled the bodies into obscurity.

"One looks like he's moving supplies and one patrolling try using the left side of the hill." Midas suggested after his update.

Nomad moved forwards hugging the left side hiding under a bush the patrol man was ambushed by Nomad scissoring his legs bringing him to the ground then crawling up his back and slicing his throat the storm covering his cries.

After pulling the victim into the bush she Stealthed her way over to the one moving supplies.

Nomad assessed the situation then pulled her pistol out once he set down the crate he had on his shoulder Nomad fired a shot into his skull collapsing in a mess of his own brain matter.

"Target's in the tent." Midas updated. "Sniper in the tower too." Midas added.

"Copy." Nomad answered stalking towards the tent the lieutenant was sitting next to a portable coffee heater stirring the liquid.

Nomad got behind the target then wrapped her arm around the man's neck putting her gun to the side of his head. "Silencio. Ni una palabra." Nomad ordered quietly into the lieutenant's ear.

"Mierda! Cabrón.." the lieutenant spat back in a whisper.

Nomad pushed the man off his chair then kicked him in the back of the knee. "Here's the deal Asshole: you answer my questions or I put a bullet in your gut and leave you die in your own shit! Lo entiendes?!" Nomad threatened as the man cowered from the gun.

"Chill the fuck out cabrón!what do you want?!" The man asked in a pleading tone.

"Amaru. Where can I find him?" Nomad asked with a threatening growl in her voice.

The man started to laugh. "¿Hablas en serio? That's what this is about?!" The man asked starting to return to fear feeling the gun pressed to his temple. "Sure thing he's at Atollo farm! Go on! Then you can see what we do to people who fuck with us!" The man answered with his hands starting to lower. "People like you!" The man said he attempted to spin around to face her but was met with a bullet in his thigh and a boot to the face.

"We need to get this done in a hurry.. Amaru's an old man. He's not gonna last long under torture." Nomad said as she stalked towards the tower as she saw a stairway down as well as remembering the sniper.

"Shit if they've been working on him long there's a good chance he's already dead." Holt said viewing the scenario statistically as Nomad broke the sniper's neck.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Amaru's a major player in the rebel movement." Weaver disagreed. "The cartel will keep him alive as long as they can to find out what he knows." Weaver pointed out.

We can't afford to take any chances. Nomad said as she made it to the bottom of the stairway. "There's too much riding on this. Nomad said as she slipped into an enemy jeep.

"No keys." Nomad said to herself looking under the dash she rips off the paneling Nomad hot wires the vehicle once it starts she hits the gas slinging up mud as she goes. Looking in the mirror she sees the soldiers who had been using this vehicle.

"Thanks for the ride guys."

**Sorry for the wait you guys. Hope you weren't left in suspense.**


End file.
